My School Field Trip
by wordsflowfreely
Summary: Percy's life is pretty complicated. What else is new? But now there's a field trip, and way too many unexpected surprises. (Better descriptions inside) Pre-TLO! P.S. I don't own PJO!
1. Chapter 1: The Info about the Field Trip

**This idea just came to me one night! hope you enjoy it! BTW, the charachters will prbly be a bit OCC, just to warn you! Oh yeah I do not own PJatO, Rick does!**

* * *

I have been attending Goode High School for a few moths now. And I was getting news about my first school field trip. My World History teacher Mrs. Lunes was talking about the trip "I'm happy to let you know that we got permission from the school that we had enough money saved up from last year to be able to allow this year's freshmen to go to an out of the country field trip, free of charge!" Mrs. Lunes said the last part slowly so we could all comprehend it, don't tell Annabeth this but it did help me.

"But to where? Somewhere interesting I hope!" My best friend, Greg, blurted out, he was never patient. It's really hard to explain. I have a lot of friends and amazingly I'm popular. I guess its all thanks to Greg. Greg has light brown hair very unruly and just a little shorter then mine. Every girl loves him! Well, use to love him all the girls stopped when he started going out with Rachel. Well it happened like this. On the first day of school Greg saw me talking to Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and I guess he thought she looked pretty or something. He asked me if I was going out with Rachel at which point I just laughed, after that Greg and I have been great friends. I finally convinced him to go out with Rachel, after about three or four weeks into school and she said yes he was thankful for that but I can't even picture why someone popular like Greg who has most of the girls after him likes Rachel. Since they started going out all the girls started going after me, but I don't really like any of them as more then a friend but I guess they don't really get it. Oh well.

"I was getting to that Greg," Mrs. Lunes was a bit annoyed but who really cares? Hey! I didn't know teachers knew how to give student death glares! It isn't as good as Annabeth's…gods I haven't talked to Annabeth in like months maybe I should iris message her later wait no that whole argument was her fault I'm not saying sorry to her! "As I was saying, for this trip we will be going to Greece. Were going to be traveling all around Greece. We will be comparing ancient Greece to present day Greece. Now, be in mind that most of the signs in Greece are in Greek, and I happen to know that most of you haven't quite memorized the Greek language yet. Some of you have though. I think this will be a great learning experience for everyone and hopefully all of you will be able to go. To reduce stress between the teachers only two classes will be going at once instead of the entire grade. You will be going with Mr. Blofis, and myself. So Greg are you satisfied with my answer?"

"Yes, Mrs. Lunes!" Greg groaned.

"All right well there's ten minutes left of class, thank goodness, read your pamphlets and talk among yourselves." Mrs. Lunes was clearly happy it was the last class of the day.

The pamphlets were just about a bunch of sights that's worth seeing while in Greece and a lot of the Greek myths-for what most mortals believe to be myths- and the permission slips which took a while to read with my dyslexia. If I got this right my class is going on the trip in about one week and that we'd be staying in a hotel, the trip was on the Monday, April 13. "So we're going on a trip with your mom's boy friend huh? Interesting how it worked out that way. Well anyways I'm glad we're going with this class. Hey do you know any romantic places in Greece somewhere I can take Rachel too? I mean you are half-Greek and all."

"Uh… I'm Greek. Yes. But I've never been there but I think my friend Annabeth mentioned something about a restaurant called Boschetto which is found in álsos Evagelismou' which is a very small forest in the area. She said something about always wanting to there because its so romantic and all."

"Oh… okay. Hey! You didn't tell me you had a girl friend! So tell me about this Annabeth of yours."

"I'm not going out with anyone! Annabeth is just one of my friends from this camp I go to every summer! That's all!" I said that a bit louder then I meant it to be. Not a lot of people heard it but Rachel who sat a row in front of us did.

Suddenly Rachel grew interested in our conversation, oh great. "So Percy what's this about Annabeth? Have you two gotten together yet?"

"No, and were not gonna cause we don't like each other!" I said very annoyed.

"Hey, Rach you know Annabeth? Did you go to Percy's camp or something? And who exactly is Annabeth?" It really funny when Greg is out of the loop because most of the time he's the one who knows everything about anything.

"Yeah Rach, who is Annabeth?" Our friend Jenni asked us. She sat next to Rachel so she obviously heard everything. Jenni has dark hair. So dark it looks like black. She has light brown eyes and she was pretty. All the guys like her, but she doesn't like any of them, well as far as I know anyways. Everyone thinks I like her because I talk to Jenni a lot! Ha, like that means a thing! Jenni and I are just friends, and that's it!

"Well I don't go to his camp I met them when they were doing this camp field trip only for a few campers and they got into a jam at Hoover Dam and I helped them out. Then they went on a whole new field trip last summer and Percy and Annabeth needed my help again so I helped them out. After that we all got to know each other and stuff. Annabeth and I didn't get along at first but as we got to know each other after we realized that we actually had lot to talk about." She ended that sentence with a few giggles, obviously remembering what ever she said before when she and Annabeth were talking during out small little break from the labyrinth.

"Okay but who's Annabeth? Rachel can you describe her please?"

"Sure, well she has honey blonde hair, stormy gray eyes, a total smarty-pants. She's intimidating at times other times she's funny and sarcastic, uh… she's Percy's best friend and Percy definitely likes her. And it's so obvious!"

"Really? Hmm… hard to believe Percy actually likes a girl! I mean you've never liked a girl in all the months we've been at Goode!"

"Haha… but now that you mention it, it is hard to see Percy with a girl. Hmm… I still can't really picture Annabeth though. Hey Jackson do you have a picture of her? Please!" he looked really hopeful just to look at Annabeth. Rachel was still giggling, probably at the thought of me having Annabeth's picture with me. I could feel my cheeks reddening.

"Oh… uh… well yeah I have a picture with me and uh… here you go." I opened up my world history notebook to the very last page and showed it to them. It was just a picture of Annabeth and me sitting under a tree **(A/N: lol Annabeth and Percy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G)** we were wearing out regular cloths and by regular I mean nothing with the word 'demigod' or the word 'half-blood' I was just wearing my jeans, a simple blue shirt and my camp necklace on as always. Annabeth was wearing a green shirt, light blue jeans and her hair was down. She had an architect book with her; it was the same one I gave her on her birthday. We were both looking down at the book I gave her and as I remember all she was saying was thank you. It was the book she wanted not only that but I was smart enough to give her a copy that was in Greek.

"Wow, Percy you two sure look like a couple in here." Jenni just so happened to mention. Both Rachel and Greg were smirking. Just my luck why'd I have to show them the picture! Gods Annabeth's right I am a Seaweed Brain, but if she asks I never said that!

"Well were not! I was just giving her, her birthday present that's all! Then my friend Grover took that picture without either of us noticing. A few hours later he got Silena to develop the picture because according to her it was just too cute not to develop. So Grover gave a copy to Silena, Annabeth and me. After that Annabeth and I almost killed Grover." I was even redder and I started smiling a lot too. Just remembering that day. It was about a month after the "Battle of the Labyrinth" took place. We were all still upset about all the loses during the battle but we still managed to have a good time that day.

"Wow, do they always make fun of you and Annabeth for liking each other?"

"Yeah basically! But Annabeth doesn't like me! I'm really sure she doesn't."

"Well what about you?" Rachel, Jenni and Greg were really focused on what I would say after that. To be honest I do like Annabeth, as more then a friend. But the problem was Annabeth doesn't like me.

After that last sentence I just darted my eyes looking from Greg to Rachel. I was thinking too much in my head thinking of ways to get out of this. Man, I'd rather be battling Kronos on my 16th birthday right now! Luckily for me the bell rang! As soon as I heard that I was relived. "Oh, sorry guys bell rang I got to get out of here and meet Paul! He's driving me back to my house. So uh… see you guys around." After that I ran out the door. Happy to meet up with Paul. Yeah well everyone in school already knows that Paul is going out with my mom. At first I was dreading it but I eventually found out that it didn't really matter to anyone. I'm still "popular" according to Rachel, Greg and everyone else in my grade; at least I didn't let it get to my head.

I went to my locker and grabbed my jacket and any other books I'd need for the weekend. Everyone was stopping by going "hey Percy!" or "what's up?" I saw a few girls giggling over at me waving as always; I've gotten use to it all. After that I headed for the English classroom and saw Paul putting test papers in his brief case. My mom thought that it would be good to tell Paul about me being a half-blood so we decided to tell him about a month ago and amazingly he took it pretty well. "Hey, Paul! Don't get mad at me for using your first name the last bell rang already!" I held up my hands jokingly.

"Haha, Percy. So I hear your class will be going with Mrs. Lunes and me."

"Yeah… did you and my mom have anything to do with that?" Even though he's my English teacher, I still got a few chances to joke with him. After all I have known him since I was in 7th grade and he even asked me about him purposing to my mom! This dude is a pretty fun person to talk to!

"Well your mom asked me if I could convince them to let me go with your class, oh well lets get you home so you can start your homework."

"Don't you mean so we can see my mom?" I raised my eyebrow at Paul, but we just ended up chuckling at the thought. Paul did look a little pink in the cheek area though.

After that we left through the back parking lot. As we were walking a few of my classmates called out "hey" I just replied with a "hey" occasionally giving a high five here or there and soon Paul and I were out of the school. We were in front of my apartment in about ten minutes.

"Hey mom, I'm home and Paul's with me! Not only that but I have a permission slip for you to sign! I'm going on a free out of country field trip." I screamed not really focusing it on anybody.

"Oh, hello. I'm in the kitchen come on in and let me see the slip. It's the trip to Greece right? Where exactly will you be?"

"Uh… everywhere I guess. I'm going with Paul's class and don't worry about the whole monster thing. Rachel's in my class and she can see through the mist."

"Alright but I still think you should ask Chiron about it." She gave me one of those famous mom stares. You know the 'you-better-do-what-I-say-or-else' looks.

"Oh… fine I'll be in my room I'm gonna go call camp." I trudged off to my room mumbling something about hoping Annabeth wont be there when I call.

"Alright dear. Say hi to Annabeth for me!" She was giggling to herself "trying" not to be noticed. Paul just seemed to hide his smile. I continued walking to my room pouting a bit but I could feel my cheeks getting redder with every mention of her name.

I got into my room and used my landline. I have a cell phone too but I mostly use it as an emergency line. Tyson said something about making a half-blood phone one where our scent wont be tracked and we'll still be able to call from anywhere at anytime. Hope that'll work out for him. I dialed the camp number and almost immediately I heard someone speak "Hello? This is Annabeth Chase, who may I ask is this?" oh crap! It's Annabeth. Just act like you don't care its her, because you don't. Right?

"Hey, its Percy. I need to talk to Chiron so can you just go and get him now?"

"Oh, why exactly do you need Chiron?"

"Why do you want to know exactly? Well anyways just go get Chiron. I don't feel much like talking right now. The only reason why I called was because my mom wanted me to ask Chiron something."

"Fine. Fine. I'll go get him then we'll IM you! Okay?"

"Fine… bye!" I hung up the phone immediately. Yeah I was basically a grouch with the whole thing. Not only that but I could easily tell she was rolling her eyes the whole time. I waited a few minutes and then I got an IM from Chiron and unfortunately Annabeth was there too. Luckily for me Tyson was there.

"Hi Percy!" they all said at the same time.

"Oh hey guys." I said happy to see Tyson and Chiron. And yeah I guess sort of Annabeth, but I'm still not saying sorry to her! I mean it isn't my fault she's in love with a crazy madman who wants to over throw the gods of mount Olympus and rebuilt the world all over again so the titans can rule and anyone who doesn't help him with the whole plan has to be slaves or dead. Yes, she's in love with a psycho.

"Yes well Percy what is it you wanted to ask me?" at that moment my cell phone beeped showing that I got a new text message.

"Oh uh… hold on I'll just read this small little text from a friend of mine." I said while I picked up my phone and started reading the text.

"_Hey Percy U wanna come ova my house?_

_Greg and Jenni will b there. _

_Come ova 7 my rent's wont mind._

_Rach"_

I quickly replied back, to Rachel saying…

"_Yea sure! I'll b there. _

_Cya guys lata!_

_D_

_Percy"_

I've gotten use to the whole phone thing. My mom and Paul got me the unlimited text offer from version. It's the easiest way for me to use a phone. Since I text my friends a lot I can text without having to look at it. Which is good for me since it wont make my head hurt. I went back to talking to Chiron, Tyson and Annabeth. "Yeah… sorry 'bout that! Well we have an out of country field trip and my mom and Paul wanted to know if it's safe for me to go. So is it? Paul is one of the teachers and Rachel Elizabeth Dare will be going too. She's in my class so yeah."

"Wait what! Your going on an out of country trip with that red head! And what exactly was that text about?"

"Um… yeah she's in my class. And uh… Rachel text me to see if I could go over to her house later, and meet up with a few of our friends. So yeah is it ok for me to go on the trip?" Annabeth looked in shocked either at how I'm going over to Rachel's place, or how I have friends, most likely both.

"I believe its safe for you to go. It's out of the United States so I believe the monsters will most likely stay away but it's a good thing you have Rachel in your class. Make sure she tells you if there's any trouble around you. The only real problem you have is the flight through Zeus's domain. Perhaps I could talk Zeus for you I'll let you know about it tomorrow. Alright?"

"Alright Chiron, and thanks." And at that Chiron left.

"Wait a minute your going to Rachel's house! Are you two dating or something?" I started laugh at the thought!

"That's a good one! I'm not going out with her! Rachel and I are just friends that's all. Greg and Jennifer will be there too." I was laughing so much over Annabeth thinking I was going out with Rachel.

"Oh well I'm not jealous I'm just uh… shocked that you're going over a friends house. I mean you having friends outside the camp! Ha now its my turn to laugh."

"Uh… Annabeth hate to break it to you but I actually have a lot of friends at Goode." Annabeth just started laughing hysterically so I just left her alone to calm down.

"Percy! Percy," Tyson was acting like a little kid right now! He's raising his hands and waving it franticly as if he was a 3rd grader in class. "I want to show you something!"

"Alright big guy what is it?" I was chucking at seeing Tyson so excited then Tyson bent down to pick up something that looked a lot like a regular phone.

"It's a half-blood phone! The boss agreed to make it for half-bloods! He's going to be selling it! He put Charles and me in charge of selling it in camp half-blood! Starts tomorrow and will continue every weekend! Hephaestus made it the latest model. 350 drachmas! Are you interested?"

"Oh my gods! You really did make them! Great for you big guy! And yeah save me one do you have any in blue?"

"Yup! That was the first color I suggested for them to make!"

"Cool! Well I have to start on my homework now. Do you think you could have someone deliver the cell to me?"

"Yup, Hephaestus got Hermes to do a delivery service for the phones but he gets 25 percent of the profit. Annie anything you want to add?"

"Huh? Oh sorry still in shock Percy Jackson doing his homework on a Friday! Are you sure your Percy?"

"Haha… very funny! Well I'm gonna get it all done just 'cause its just easy for me. I only have my world history homework today."

"Whoa! Homework easy for you!" she was laughing so much. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Were learning about Greece in that class. The homework is in Greek and we're supposed to translate the phrases to English. Easy."

"Oh, alright well bye."

"Yeah… wait! Annabeth why are you in camp? I thought you would have gone back home by now."

"Well I did but I come here almost every Friday and weekend then head back to California on Sunday, just cause California is so boring. No one to talk to there!" she was complaining again.

"Wow, that must cost you a lot of money! And as to no one to talk to, I mean I know you and your mortal part of the family don't get along very well but what about your friends at school?"

"Well, my mom made the arrangements. And my step-uncle drives a plane so we pay for a cheaper price if not then a free prize, but I have to help hand some stuff out. And you know how it is in high school I mean for half bloods in high school. No one around you that's a half blood, I mean your at a regular high school you must know what its like not having friends in your freshmen year at Goode. "

"Um… I made friends at Goode!"

"Yeah, sure you did. Show me a picture of you guys!"

"Okay fine! Here's one with some of us last Friday night at skate night!" I held up the picture up to Annabeth so she could see. I had my arm around Jenni's shoulders and she had hers around my shoulders. Rachel was next to me making bunny ears on top of my head and she just had her arm around Greg's waist. Greg's arm was around Rachel. People surrounded all of us. And we were all smiling without a care in the world.

"Oh, well that does look like a lot of people. Hey, who's that girl you have your arms around?" She looked surprised and worried all at the same time.

"Oh, that's one of my best friends at Goode, Jennifer we just call her Jenni, and strangely she prefers writing it with an 'I'. Rachel is really good friends with her and I'm good friends with Greg, the dude with his arms around Rachel, they're going out with each other.

"Bye" Annabeth said.

"Bye, bye!" Tyson was still happy, I guess 'cause he got to see me.

After that I told my mom what Chiron said and about the phone thing, which she and Paul said I could and should get. My mom gave me the 350 drachmas for when Tyson sends Hermes to give me my new phone. They said I could go to Rachel's house and before I knew it I finished my homework and ate my dinner. It was about 6:45 by now and I decided to start walking. Rachel's house wasn't that far from me and when I got there it ended up being just a bit boring. None of them could figure out the homework. Yes they all had their homework with them.

"Arggggg… Jenni your smart! What does this thing mean?" Greg was seriously confused. He was pointing to the Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις symbols.

"I'm smart with some things but I cant make heads or tails with this Greek! I can't make heads or tails with Greek." Jenni replied. And with that Greg just groaned again.

"Gods you guys are hopeless when it comes to ancient Greek! Erre es korakas, duh!" I was getting annoyed with there groaning at such a simple language. So this is what Annabeth feels. I can see why she's so short tempered most of the time with me. Oh well.

"And the hell is erre what ever suppose to mean!"

"It means 'Go to the crows'.

"Oh... wait how do you know? We all assumed you were dumb."

"Hey! I'm half Greek remember? I can read and understand it pretty well. By the way the next one is 'Bask' ithi and it means 'Go!'"

"Oh okay, I knew that! So… what's the next one?"

"S'agapo it means 'I love you'"

"Oh… hey rachel! S'agapo!"

"Dude, you have a horrible accent!" everyone started laughing.

"Oh well at least he tried. S'agapo to you to!" Rachel said. Jenni and I just groaned about it, like every time they get into that whole lovey dovey fase. Which is often.

"Okay Jackson next please!"

"Oh sorry guys I got to go!" It was about 9:30 and I had to talk

"What why? No school tomorrow."

"Just leaving 'cause you guys are boring me, and 'cause I'm expecting a packaged to come for me either tonight or tomorrow."

"Alright see ya dude!" Greg said giving me a high five.

"Oh yeah I'm gonna get a new cell this weekend I'll text you guys if I get a new number."

"Alright. See ya later." Jenni and Rachel called out.

"Yup"

After that I left Rachel's huge house and walked back to my house. As soon as I came in Hermes popped in. "Delivery, for Mr. Perseus Jackson, a new cell phone sea-green color, 350 drachmas please!"

"Hello, Hermes, good to see you again." I called out to the god wearing sweats with a small package in his right hand.

"Yeah, same to you too kid. Well anyways no times for chitchat hand over the drachmas and you can get your cell. Hurry up kiddo, no time like the present I always say." He was rushing and he kept looking at his watch.

"Alright just let me run to my room and get the money." I jogged off to my room to get the bag of money.

"Here you are Hermes. See ya when i see ya!" I said while handing over the bag.

"Ya got it kiddo!"

Hermes left in a blink of an eye. And I didn't even bother thinking about it I just quickly went to my room and programmed my new cell. Amazingly it was already programmed, not only that but Tyson managed to let me keep my old number. How'd he get my number? Oh well. Lets see what numbers he put down. Well I already have all my camp friends numbers, the camps number, my home phone, Chiron and I even got Mr. D ha like I'd ever call it. I just have to add in all my mortal friends. When I was done with that I decided to test it out. But call whom? I guess I'll call my mom. I loved this phone, the background is darker then the white text so its a lot easier to read for half-bloods. My mom picked up the phone and asked me what's wrong and that she was in the kitchen so no need to call.

"Yeah I know just testing out the new phone, its great by the way and still my regular number. The phone works from anywhere all over the world! It's on a half-blood service! Perfect for my trip to Greece."

"Yes, Yes Percy. Now stop bragging about your new fantastic phone and go to sleep! Love you sweet heart good night!"

"Good night, mom. I'll probably end up bragging about the phone tomorrow."

"Haha, well good night Percy." We both hung up the phone. And I fell asleep on my bed almost instantly.

The next day Chiron told me that he spoke with Zeus, and that I was allowed to go on the airplane without being killed by Zeus. Phew! I started my packing and I finished it in on Saturday. During school the whole week we just talked about where we'd go in Greece, and thanks to everyone in the whole entire grade we convinced the teachers to let us free roam around Greece twice a day for about two hours each. We're leaving on Monday and staying there for two in half weeks. Our plan for the trip is that we land in Greece on Tuesday morning, which is our Monday night, I think. The airport is in Athens and we're going to stay at a hotel there. Kinda weird, I mean I'm staying in Athens! My dad lost there. Oh well, at least the hotel is seaside; we'll get chances to swim and go boating or whatever. I couldn't wait! Just one more day! The flight was at 12 noon and we got a whole section of the plane. We were flying in 1st class because Rachel's father offered it, he said something about not wanting his daughter bringing any shame to the "Dare name" by flying commercial and, the school just said that she can't without the rest of he class with her so he just offered 1st class to our group! We all thanked the Dare's and got ready for our trip.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review! Sorry my story is really kinda crappy it'll get better in later chapters (i hope) please tell me what you think!**

**JaNz**


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprising Flight

**The characters might be OOC, sorry about that, well this is a really long chapter its 12 Pages long! This one includes a Flight and many surprises.**

* * *

I couldn't wait for the trip! It was 9 AM and we were all in school. We all had our bags packed up and in the schools rented bus for the whole ride to the airport. About an hour after we got on the bus we ended up at the airport. Everyone in our grade already got our passports cleared and we were all seated in the planes. The Dare's managed to book us the whole plane and our own personal pilot –for the trip-so we could leave whenever we felt comfy. Rachel said that the pilot had a stewardess that was our age and was only there because she couldn't afford the trip without working or something. She thinks they're related. I didn't really care as long as we got to the plane, have fun and oh yeah not get blown up by my uncle. When we got on the plane Jenni and I sat next to each other, since Greg and Rachel wanted to sit next to each other. Greg and Rachel were in the row in front of us. The plane took off without any problem at all. The worst was thunder and lightening but according to the pilot and the stewardess the flight should be able to continue without any further delays. We were flying on Olympic Airlines the national airline of Greece. We left the airport at one so that means we should be in Greece at around 10:30 at night US time, but it would be around 3:30 in the afternoon in Athens.

"We are through with take off you are now welcome to unbuckle your seat belts and move freely around the plane, now please watch the fallowing video and look to the flight attendant in the middle of the isles for more information." The intercoms said. **(A/N: I've been on planes before but I keep forgetting the words that they always say)**

Then a flight attendant came in and showed us the flight procedure, you know the whole how to buckle your seat belts and all the rest of those. The flight attendant looked to be around my age. She was wearing a hat and her hair was tied up very neatly but I could tell she had curly blonde hair and the strange thing was she had stormy gray eyes. I don't know what it was but something about her made her seem very familiar. I had to admit that she did look very cute. Her face looked worried. I didn't want to look at her anymore, she just made me feel weird, and so I just turned my head and focused on the small screen in front of me. When the video was over, Jenni and I started talking.

"How come you look worried?" Jenni asked me.

"What do you mean? I'm definitely not worried! Why do I look worried?"

"Um... yeah! You looked fine until you saw the attendant. Oh! You _like_ her!" Jenni was starting to tease me.

"What? I so do NOT like her! I haven't even talked to her! Wait why, are you _jealous_?" We both started laughing, but I could easily tell she was blushing a bit and to tell you the truth I could feel my cheeks getting redder.

"Hey you two lovebirds what's going on back there?" Greg and Rachel said with a few snickers.

"Hey! We're not lovebirds!" Jenni and I both said at the same time.

"Excuse me passengers, the flight attendants will now be handing out head phones and drinks." The intercom said. And that same flight attendant started walking up and down the isles handing out drinks and roasted peanuts, while another attendant, with black hair, electric blue eyes, and a lot of gothic make up on, passed out head phones. "Hey, Rachel do those flight attendants look familiar to you? I mean the one with blonde hair look sort of familiar to me." I asked Rachel.

"Huh? Oh hey that's Annabeth!"

"Seriously? I knew she looked a lot like her but I just thought that she might have been one of her half-sisters or something."

"I'm serious Percy! That's her! Here I'll prove it! HEY ANNABETH!" Rachel screamed out that last part and just like the way Rachel thought it would work out Annabeth looked toward us.

She saw Rachel's red hair and she immediately said "Huh? Rachel Elizabeth Dare? Is that you? What the frick are you doing here?"

"Oh my gods, see Percy! It's Annabeth Chase! Greg you see! That's her!"

"Oh I see." Greg said very amused.

"Okay, its her now shut up everyone is looking at us now!" after I said that Annabeth must have heard and she looked very mad that I didn't want people at my school to know about her. I figured that the other familiar attendant must have been Thalia, with the gothic make up and all.

"Perseus Jackson! What are you doing on a plane! I thought your uh… uncle didn't let you on planes!" Annabeth almost screamed that last part. Annabeth and Thalia finished with the drinks and headphones then they immediately went toward me.

"Gee, thanks a lot Rachel!"

"No problem, Percy!" Rachel was clearly proud of herself for getting Annabeth to come toward us.

"Uh... Percy mind telling us what's going on?" Jenni was very confused and Greg was just complimenting Rachel on getting Annabeth here.

"Oh yeah, Jenni this is Annabeth and that's Thalia. We all go to the same summer camp. And uh… Annabeth what are you doing here, with Thalia?"

"Wait a minute Percy! What are we doing here?" Annabeth was still angry with me.

"Oh yeah that's right! Annabeth calm down. My dad told me that he let Percy go on this trip since they're headed to Greece; he said that Percy could use some culture in his life. Not only that but my dad made an agreement with his dad that Percy would take me on a boat trip and we'd snorkel or something involving the sea, if he went on a plane for his school trip." Thalia mentioned.

"Oh, okay I guess."

"Um… Annabeth what are you doing here? And uh… Thalia aren't you suppose to be at that um… all girls school?"

"I went on a vacation with Annabeth to Greece. She offered I was just nice enough of agree to it!" Thalia said making it seem _like she was the nice_ one.

"Oh, yeah Percy! Grover is with us! He's up front talking to my uncle, he's the pilot." Annabeth churned in.

"Oh, uh… okay but how come Grover isn't working out here? I mean I can easily see Grover just lounging around eating a cheese enchilada with his feet up listening to reed pipe music." Annabeth and Thalia had that look on their faces saying, "He has a point there".

"Well, not sure my uncle wanted him to stay there 'cause he grew up in a Greek culture all his life and stuff. Uh… do you want to come with me to see him?" Annabeth offered.

"Um… sure, you don't mind right Jenni?" I looked at Jenni.

"Yeah, go ahead have fun. Go and talk to your friends while you just leave me with the couple." Jenni said with a very noticeable sarcastic voice, but I knew it was all right with her for me to go. We immediately started chuckling.

"Okay, thanks." I said trying to hide my smile.

"Okay cool, um… Rachel come with us too! I need to ask you something!" Annabeth almost immediately said the last part. Thalia was already heading into the section just for the flight attendants.

"Um… okay, you don't mind right Greggy." Jenni and I both rolled our eyes at them and Annabeth looked confused. Oh wow I never thought I'd say that! Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, is confused! I wish I could say that more often, oh well.

"Nah, I don't mind at all, go and have fun. You annoy Percy and I annoy Jenni. Deal?" Greg and Rachel just laughed while Jenni and I groaned and rolled our eyes, again.

"Hey, Jenni at least I wont be leaving you with the couple, good luck with him." I whispered to Jenni, we both smiled at each other. And Rachel and I fallowed Annabeth to her section of the plane.

"So, Percy… we're going to be with Jenni and Annabeth during our trip, _right_?" Rachel giggled.

"Yeah so?" I said, Annabeth wasn't talking to us she was just listening.

"Well you know! The whole you liking BOTH of them!" Rachel was staring straight into my eyes looking to see if I would lie.

"I DON'T LIKE ANNABETH! She and I are just friends and that's all!"

"Okay well what about Jenni? You and her seem to get along VERY well!" Rachel was giggling again, and I just groaned!

After a few more steps we managed to make it to the wing with all the crews. On one side it had all the older crewmembers. On the other side there was a door that was closed with a curtain. Annabeth opened it. Inside I saw four beds, the bottom one on the right, looked like just a sort of shelve that they used to hold all of their knapsacks and stuff. The bunk above it had a bunch of pictures with plants and animals. There was a green duffel bag and inside I could just see a few pairs of hats, and a pair of baggy jeans stuck out. On the bed was a book called The Great Pan and some reed pipes next to it. Grover's bunk for sure. Man, I miss seeing that goat-boy! The top bunk on the right side had a lot of magazines that had a lot of Gothic people and pictures. And near the pillow was a CD player and a few CD's from Green Day. Thalia's bunk of course. Below that was a bunk with a lot of architect books. One of those was the book I gave to Annabeth for her birthday. The bed was filled with books most of which were in ancient Greek. This was clearly Wise Girls bunk.

"Percy! Thalia already told me that you were here but uh… mind explaining a bit more? Like why Zeus let you go on a plain?! And uh… who exactly are those people Thalia mentioned? She said hearing about Jenni and uh… Greggy?" Rachel was laughing just hearing Grover say Greggy.

"Well, Greg and Jenni are my best friends. Were on a school field trip to Greece and Zeus made some sort of agreement with Chiron and Zeus, I mean you heard about my school field trip remember when you guys IM'd me."

"Wait I wasn't exactly there! I think I was on a date with juniper or something at the time, and uh… I thought I was your best friend." Grover was frowning and he looked a bit confused and hurt, but I knew deep inside he was thinking about cheese enchilada.

"Relax man, Greg and Jenni are my best friends in school," I said pausing when I saw Rachel give me a death glare, "and Rachel too! Your still number one dude!"

"That's really all I wanted to hear! Well anyways, uh… any monster sightings for you?" Grover was horrible at making small talk.

"Nope nine so far right Rachel?"

"Nope none that I've seen. So Percy what's the last thing you said to your girlfriend?" oh no Rachel's starting her annoying thing again.

"Percy, YOU, have a girlfriend! Since when? Why didn't you tell us?" Annabeth was shouting!

"Whoa, Seaweed Brain has a girlfriend! Damn, who'd go out with him?" Thalia was surprised then she just started laughing at me.

"Wait what! How come I don't know anything about this!" Grover was screaming and Rachel and Thalia were laughing on the floor going crazy, and when I looked over at Annabeth I just saw a worried look on her.

"Whoa, I do NOT have a girlfriend!" after I said this Annabeth made a sigh of relief, Grover's confused look ended and Rachel and Thalia were trying to stop laughing. Gods, its like they enjoy making me look bad!

After Thalia got her laughing to stop she just said, "Well that makes sense now, I mean, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon having a girlfriend, HA!" and now another fit of laughter from Rachel and Thalia. I even saw Annabeth giggling a bit; Grover just stared out into space, probably thinking about Cheese enchilada.

"What's so unbelievable about that? if I wanted I could get a girlfriend in less then two seconds!" Thalia just laughed more; Rachel stopped thinking about all the girls who were chasing after Greg and me. According to Jenni, most girls find me as the silent cutie and Greg is the heartbreaker. Weird I know but still.

"Oh yeah Seaweed Brain prove it! Go get yourself a girlfriend right now!" Thalia was still giggling but she seemed serious too.

"But I don't like anyone! And I don't want to use a girl just 'cause you want me to prove something." I could hear Annabeth say awww and was sure she looked happy that I could be nice if I wanted to be.

"Wait but Percy what about Jenni I mean you like her right?"

My cheeks were really red right now! "I don't like Jenni as more then a friend. And even if I did I wouldn't want things to get weird between us by going out with each other."

"So that's why you wont ask her out?" Rachel inquired, Annabeth still had a worried look on her, though I'm not exactly sure why.

"No! Its cause I don't like her! My gods," honestly, I do kinda like Jenni, but I like someone else even more! "Hey Annabeth are you okay? You look a little worried."

"No, I'm just fine. But why are you even here talking to us? Don't you want to be with your precious Jenni?" oh no, not her too.

"I don't like Jenni as more then a friend! Gods get it through your thick heads!"

"I am not thick-headed! If anyone's thick-headed, its you!"

"Hey now your starting to sound like yourself!" Annabeth started to smile. We all started talking a lot more now and we weren't even paying attention to all the time that's gone by.

I checked my phone and it said that it was about 5:30 PM. "Hey, Percy I'm gonna head back to Greg and Jenni, its almost time for us to have dinner so yeah." Rachel said.

"Oh yeah I should probably be getting back to, see ya guys later."

"Yeah. See ya!" they all said in response.

Rachel and I walked back to our seats and I started talking to Jenni, "Hey Jenni, how much trouble did Greg give you this time?"

"Oh you know the usual, 'you like blah', 'blah likes you' and other boring blahs. What about you?"

"Basically the same stuff, but probably more laughter from my camp friends."

"Haha! Glad I don't have any camp friends to make fun of me."

"The flight attendants will now be passing out food" the intercom said.

And like before Annabeth and Thalia came out and when they came to me I heard Annabeth say "Chicken or cheese enchilada?"

"Uh… I'll take the enchilada, but um… you didn't tell Grover yet right?"

"No, but he's gonna find out soon, be prepared for screaming."

"Uh oh! You should have had Thalia tie him up in a closet, like last time when she came to visit us at our camp."

"Well, that's what happens when you give Thalia a dare. But I can't believe you dared Thalia to tie up your best friend in a closet!"

"Yeah but Grover did end up escaping when he found out we had cheese enchiladas with us." We both laughed a lot just thinking about that afternoon.

"Yeah, but uh… I gotta get back to work, um… miss? Chicken or cheese enchilada?"

"I'll take the same as Percy." Jenni said.

"Of course you will." Greg jumped in.

"Oh shut up Greg!" Jenni and I both said.

"OH MY GODS! WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME THERE WAS CHEESE ENCHILADAS TODAY! MUST! HAVE! MORE! CHEESE! ENCHILADAS!" Grover came running down the plane isles attacking Annabeth's cart.

Annabeth had just enough time to jump out of the way and she landed in an empty seat across from me. Everyone was laughing like hell. Thalia stopped passing out food and ran toward Grover. "Hey, goat-boy stop being crazy and get off of those enchiladas!"

"Whoa G-man stop that already!" I chimed in, oh well the school's going to find out that Percy Jackson has some weird friends and I couldn't care less.

Thalia and I started grabbing and pulling at Grover to get away from the, now broken, cart. We weren't having a lot of luck but luckily Annabeth had a plan, as always. Annabeth took a plate filled with cheese enchiladas and she kept talking to Grover, "here, goat-boy, here goat-boy, come get your enchiladas. They're not on the floor! Come here goatee!" Grover did exactly what Annabeth planned and Annabeth Thalia and I hulled Grover back up to their small little bunker and Annabeth gave Grover the rest of the enchiladas. Grover ate all the enchiladas in less then 30 seconds. He started yelling again so Thalia and I tied him up so he wouldn't go bothering my class again. And we also put a piece of tape on Grover so he would stop wailing. After that Annabeth showed us that she saved a cheese enchilada and when Thalia and I noticed we all gave each other an evil grin. Thalia and Annabeth held Grover down and pulled off the tape from him and it hurt him because of his small beard. They mad sure that he was looking as I slowly ate the enchilada and saying small little comments going "this is soooo good!" or "Oh my gods yum" and I ate the very last bite of the enchilada right in Grover's face.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Grover basically fainted, but for only 30 seconds.

As soon as he woke up he started yelling at us for being cruel to him. And saying that he's always thought that we were his best friends and blah, blah, blah. By the time we finished torturing Grover and after he started to calm down it was 8 already even though it only felt like it was two hours at most. Oh well I guess its true 'time flies when your having fun.' When I went back to my seat everyone was looking at me funny and asking me a lot of questions. "Hey Percy who were those weirdoes you were hanging out with? And why were you even helping them out, you should have been laughing it up with us!" said James, one of the football team stars at our school.

"Well they're just my friends from my summer camp. And I helped them out cause they're my friends."

"Alright but what you did didn't seem like you at all."

"Yeah, well whatever." I looked away and sat down in my seat. After that I just thought things through in my head. I basically thought about who I like and why and all that stuff, so what I'm saying is I was thinking about Annabeth. _Do I actually like my best friend? But I can't like her, and besides she still likes Luke. Even though Luke betrayed us tried to kill whenever he saw me, is working for Kronos the evilest grandpa to ever walk the face of the earth. I guess it is true girls do like the bad boys best. I've known Annabeth since 6__th__ grade, but she's known Luke since she was 7__th__. I was there to comfort her when Luke betrayed us, but even though he's all evil I have to admit that I never would have met Annabeth if Luke didn't help bring her to camp. She never really liked it last year when I was friends with Rachel, and she seemed a bit worried with what Rachel said about me liking Jenni, which I do admit that I do kinda like her but she can never compare with Wise Girl. _

"Excuse me passengers we will be arriving at airport in 30 minutes." The intercom said, now that I think about it sounded a lot like Annabeth.

"Oh my god Percy were gonna be in Greece in half-an-hour!" Jenni is really peppy on school field trips.

"Uh huh. That's cool."

"Percy, what's wrong? Your not really excited."

"Its nothing, I've just been thinking."

"Wow, that's a first. Anything I can help you with?"

"Well you already met Annabeth…"

"Yeah, and you like her. Don't deny it its obvious!"

"Well since I trust you so much, I wont deny the fact this time, but the thing is she doesn't like me."

"I'm pretty sure she does, and besides how can you know for sure if you don't tell her how you feel?"

"Well I don't know, she's really smart so she can probably figure it out."

"Percy, just because someone's smart that doesn't mean she can read your emotions." She makes a good point there.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Percy, if you want to know how she feels, I suggest you take her somewhere private and tell her how you feel."

"But I don't know how _she_ feels! That's kinda important for me to know!"

"Percy takes a chance will ya? Common, take a chance at something."

"But I don't want to take a chance at something like this. I want to know if she'll even care about my love life."

"Well, just don't go doing something stupid like pretending to have a girlfriend just to see if she'll get jealous." Hmm...That's an interesting idea to think about. I gave Jenni an evil grin.

"Oh, no! Percy, I'm serious that's a horrible idea! If you do that she might get the idea that you have a _real_ girlfriend."

"But she might show that she's jealous!"

"Jealousy has nothing to do with love, get it through your thick head!"

"But I want her to show _some_ feeling when it comes to me."

"But that's a horrible idea. Don't control her feelings by making her believe something that's fake."

"I guess, maybe just a smaller version, like maybe we could be next to each other a lot more and stuff, like whenever she's around we can be together or something."

"I repeat, horrible!"

"Fine, then what do you suggest I do?" Jenni made her thinking face.

"Well, just be around her more, hint at the subject you know let her know you like her without saying you do."

"Gods that sounds like something a girl would do!"

"Well, maybe that just means its perfect to use on a girl. I don't know, I just met talked to her for like 2 seconds, during which I just said "cheese enchilada" and I'm pretty sure Annabeth and I aren't best friends."

"Fine, I'll try it your way."

"We have now arrived at the airport please exit through the closest exit to you and please be respectful of the other passengers." The intercom said.

"I saw Annabeth, Thalia and Grover waiting by the exit saying "thank you for coming aboard the plane" and all the usual stuff they force them to say. Jenni, Rachel, Greg and I decided to wait until everyone else was off the plane until we went out. According to Jenni, it'll give me more time to talk to Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth, you guys are going to be staying here until my class is done with our trip right?"

"Yeah, and the school allowed us to participate with all your school activities. And we're also staying at the same hotel."

"Oh, cool. We don't know who's pairing up with who yet, I'm guessing your staying with Thalia."

"Yup."

"Yeah, so who's Grover staying with?

"No one, but the school said that if a student wants to stay with one of us then we can if we want to."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup."

"Percy if you want you can room with Grover, " Paul said while coming up behind me. "Actually Percy I think you'd like that better because we were going to have you room with Shaun."

"Yeah, I'll room with Grover. That is if it's okay with him."

"Sure thing it'll be like camp again, except you know no cabins, no bunks, no sward fighting, and oh yeah were not in Long Island." Grover said.

"Alright then, I'll go inform the other teachers, and I suggest you kids better come along with me."

"Okay." Jenni, Rachel, Greg and I all said.

"Hey, Percy we have to go help my uncle out with the rest of the cleaning up and stuff, we'll meet you at the hotel lobby in around 20 minutes." Annabeth said, then she, Thalia and Grover left.

Jenni, Rachel, Greg and I left the plane and started to fallow Mr. Blofis. We caught up to the rest of the class and we entered the hotel. The lobby walls were bronze; there were pale yellow couches, a huge check-in desk on the center-left side of the lobby, the carpet on the floor looked like a huge portrait of Mount Olympus. On each wall there was a painting of a god or goddess. It had a very Greek theme. The teachers were discussing a few of the arrangements with the hotel manager it took a while for them to talk. After about 20 minutes I was starting to worry about when Annabeth would get here, she's never late! Annabeth, Thalia and Grover came in about 5 minutes later and I was relieved but luckily it didn't show on my face. "Hey guys, what took you so long?"

"Grover found some enchiladas." Thalia said.

"Oh I see. So did you notice how the carpet looks so realistic? I mean it really looks like Olympus."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Hey does that manager look familiar to you?" Grover said very casually.

"Hmm… now that you mention it yeah sort of. Whoa, is that George and Marta?" Thalia mentioned.

"Wait you mean the worms that's always arguing with Hermes?" I inquired.

"Yeah, look, see the ones crawling on his shoulder." Thalia said trying to make me see the two little worms.

"Oh my gods your right! Hey where'd Annabeth go?"

"Oh, she's talking to Rachel. Hmm… this can't be too good for you." Grover said.

"Well, lets go see what trouble I'm in now."

Grover, Thalia and I walked over to my class and we caught sight of Annabeth and Rachel. As soon as they saw us-really me- they stopped their conversation. I looked at them nervously at first. Then suddenly Thalia said, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothing really just some girl stuff." Annabeth said looking very suspicious. I looked at her skeptically but thought that it would be better off if I didn't question it.

"Yeah… girls stuff like all those weird question about Percy." Rachel said making sure she didn't look at Annabeth directly in the eyes, good move. When I saw Annabeth she was giving Rachel her death glare.

"Um… what kind of questions?" man I hope Rachel didn't say anything to personal like me carrying that picture of us around in my notebook.

"Well, she asked me about your ex-girlfriend's, if I knew anything about you liking anyone, stuff like that you know your love life." Crap, Rachel has a huge mouth when I came to annoying me. Grover and Thalia started laughing at the thought of me having ex-girlfriends.

"Wow, Annabeth actually thinks Percy has ex-girlfriends, the only thing about his love life is the fact that he likes Annabeth, gods can't they just realize that they're like perfect for each other?" I started getting redder and redder on my cheeks. Grover started nodding his head 'yes' and Annabeth looked at the floor saddened.

"He's had three so far, Amy, Elizabeth, and Jill. He broke up with each of them about 3 or 4 weeks after they started going out. Apparently, they asked him out." Annabeth said sounding a bit hurt. Thalia and Grover were shocked.

Before I could ask Annabeth what was wrong, our teachers started talking. "Okay everyone listen up please, were going to list of your roommate and then we'll tell you your field group. Now we expected more students to be coming on the trip but apparently they wanted to skip out on this experience thinking that they could play hooky and miss school since only 2 teachers are missing well don't worry we have them doing work day-in and day-out. So now we only have 21 students plus 3 people who came on a plane with us and will be allowed to join us on all our activities, if you want to know more just ask them yourselves and stop annoying us about it. " Mrs. Lunes said. Even though she can be lazy in school, especially at the end of the day, Mrs. Lunes is almost always strict during field trips.

"Now then al together we only have 24 students including Annabeth, Thalia and Grover who are over there," Paul stated and everyone turned to look at them. "Anyways, we will have two students per room and four students in every field group. Shaun we were going to have you pair up with Percy," I heard Shaun give a small "yes", "But Percy wanted to room with Grover instead, and by the way Percy went to the same summer camp with Annabeth, Thalia and Grover and are very good friends with them, but he didn't have anything to do with them being here. Isn't that right Percy?"

Everyone was staring at me now and all I could think of saying was. "Yes."

"Right, well lets have Shaun room with Greg now room 201," Paul continued. "Rachel and Jenni will be roommates room 202and will be in field group with Greg and Shaun." I heard Greg and Rachel groan, Shaun was saying a quiet yes and Jenni just said a silent "Crap". During the whole year Shaun's liked Jenni, and Jenni hates the fact that he stalks her sometimes. Shaun is basically a jerk that's always trying to be friends with Greg and me so he can get closer to Jenni. That's basically the trouble with Shaun.

"Now then Percy is rooming with Grover room 203, Annabeth rooms with Thalia room 204, and those four are in the same field group," Paul said after the silent complaints were over. Paul and Mrs. Lunes just started stating the rest of the rooms until everyone got their room and group.

"Yes, well then everyone got their rooms and group right," Paul asked, and the class did a silent yes. "Okay then well the rules are simple no boys in the girls room and no girls in the boys room. Socializing with each other will be done in the hallways, lobby or outside. Remember you have all of Greece to explore but you must stay in the same town as us. The field groups are basically your study groups that you will help each other take notes and stuff like that. Okay just to be nice we'll let you have the rest of the day as a free period, your allowed to go in the water that's right by the hotel but be sure to tell us first. By the way this is the Manager, Hermes. He can speak English and Greek so he can serve as a translator. Now go, we already have all your luggage in your rooms, tell us if anything gets mixed up."

We all left and went to our rooms. Room 203 was pretty basic, a bathroom, two beds, and a small little deck to look out into the sea. When I looked out the window I noticed just how beautiful the town was. The streets weren't concrete it was made with stone and it looked so amazing. The town was very eccentric but had a few modern necessities. And there it was, Boschetto, Annabeth's dream restaurant. "Hey, Grover you know Annabeth's dream restaurant?"

"Yeah, Boschetto right?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Okay, so why'd you ask me about it if you already knew the name?"

"Well, look out the window, what do you see."

"I see... ooh I see what your talking about, so um… when are you going gonna ask her? Huh?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean who said I was gonna ask her?"

"Dude, it's written all over your face. Don't you realize that everyone knows that Annabeth likes you and that you like Annabeth?"

"Annabeth and I are just friends, and that's it. Annabeth doesn't like me!"

"Okay, whatever, but remember, we have an empathy link." Crap, I forgot all about that!

"Whatever, lets go down I want to talk to Hermes."

So Grover and I left our room and on our way down we noticed someone, actually two someone's but I really just noticed one of them. Annabeth and Thalia were walking toward the elevator and they noticed us too. "Hey, guys." Thalia said.

"Hey, um… where are you guys going?" Annabeth asked, not looking me in the eyes.

"Percy wanted to talk to Hermes to get more answers. What about you guys?"

"Annabeth, wants to talk to Hermes too and she, well she dragged me along with her. Grover maybe they planned this, you know to meet up with each other."

"We didn't plan this!" Annabeth and I yelled at our two close friends. Grover gave Thalia a look saying I'm not totally convinced and Thalia just nodded.

"Oh, whatever. Lets just talk to Hermes." I said trying to forget their comments. We all went inside the elevator and started talking. Well, you know talking about half-blood stuff.

"Yeah, I wonder why he got a vacation, I mean after thousands of years of working non-stop why would he choose to take a break all of a sudden?" Thalia inquired.

"Maybe my dad sent him to make sure I'm still alive, or something."

"Yeah, probably. But still, I can't see how you being alive would help any of us." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, but you do know that if I wasn't alive you'd probably be dead already."

"How and besides if I wasn't alive you'd be dead too."

"Okay, well lets see here, our first quest the bus, three kindly ones attack us on the bus, who saved you? I'll give you a hint; Grover's tin can had nothing to do with the rescue."

"Hey, I was really sad when I lost my tin cans!" Annabeth and I ignored his protest.

"Okay, but why did they attack us in the first place."

"They thought we had the stolen items, not cause of me."

"Well, you were the suspect for the whole thing. So the only reason why they attacked us was because they thought you took it."

"Wait, lets just blame this on Ares because he took the stuff in the first place."

"You make a good point so okay. You know what this games sounds like fun, lets have Grover and Thalia say the situation and we can make our points like a debate."

"Okay, but just so you know it sounded a lot more fun when I thought it was just a friendly argument and not a debate, you know I hate debates."

"This is still our argument its just fairer if we don't point out the situations that we know we'll win."

"Fine, fine, fine just don't use to many big words that you know confuse me." Thalia, Grover and Annabeth all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Grover go." Annabeth said, she's always excited about a debate.

"Um… okay, well lets see when we fought Medusa."

"Okay, I say Grover was the hero in that one."

"Agreed."

"Yup, he was the only one who didn't want to go, and he bought us some time when he beat Medusa up with a stick." Everyone laughed, even Thalia though she was still a tree at that time.

"Okay, Thalia go."

"Well I was a tree when this happened but, that time Annabeth told me about the whole Cerberus thing in the underworld."

"Annabeth saved us there, she's the one who distracted Cerberus with the ball."

"Yup, I agree with that!" Annabeth said looking very proud.

"Oh, course you do." I said looking annoyed but I couldn't help but grin.

"Okay, my turn to choose, okay then well I wanna hear about when we went to Vegas." Grover said.

"Fine, I say Seaweed Brain, saved us there."

"Why, thank you Wise Girl." Annabeth punched me on my shoulder, playfully. We just ended up laughing.

"Well, it is true, I mean from what I heard from Grover, he got you guys out of that Hotel." Thalia said.

"Okay go Thalia. " Grover said.

"Well, I say Water Beds."

"That's me!" I said happily.

"How?"

"I'm the one who got Crusty to lie down on a bed and I got him chopped up! And I stopped you guys from being to stretched."

"Yeah that reminds, you couldn't have chopped him faster then that?"

"Hey, you try tricking a guy like him while making sure your friends don't die from stretching."

"If I did then I know I would've thought of something faster then you did!"

"Yeah, well you didn't, cause I did! So ha!"

"Fine, fine, fine, you win on that one."

"Okay we'll do our other three quest later, right now e gotta talk to Hermes." And at that the elevator made a 'ding' sound and we were out of that.

Grover and Thalia were behind me and Annabeth and I could hear small little whispers coming from them. in a few minutes we spotted Hermes at the front desk and we went up to him and I asked, "Why are you here?"

* * *

**okay well Review and tell me what you guys think! i have an idea on the next chapter. okay well im just going to do a chapter with just the debate thingy next cause they just have the rest of the day to kill time, so the next chapter will be a game kinda thingy. tell me a situation and i'll make the arguements depending on who i think should win and stuff. Tell me if you like the idea if more people dont like this idea then just tell me and I'll use a differant idea that i had. (BTW, my friend lost my PJO book 3 but i remember most of the parts there but since annabeth was captured most of the time in that book not alot of arguements there)**

**JaNz**


	3. AN

OH MY GODS I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IS SO FRICKEN LONG!

Well, not like it's been a two or three month long wait or anything... right Amy (a friend from school, she doesn't have fanfiction)

But still, I'm going to put my other stories on pause right now and just going to work on this, because I know where i wanna go with this.

Okay, I'll try and write a chapter and post it up for tonight!

The only problem is that well... I've got homework!

**I've been super busy lately!**

Okay well, after my last update I spent most of the last two weeks of summer finishing my summer homework (I know VERY crappy, but your not the ones doing it, well i dont know if your school has summer homework or not but yeah) after that I needed to get use to 7th grade. my teachers are basically awesome, I just hate the work.

One thing you guys should know about me: **I AM VERY LAZY!**

My science class is alot of fun but he's having us do a mealworm report... thats the only crappy thing about science... so far.

Well, don't worry I haven't forgotten you guys... for the most part :D

but wait don't blame me! I have a life too you know!

**JaNz**

or as my cousin's like to call me **RiKu-Chan**


	4. Chapter 3: Urgh!

**Okay i am sooo sorry for the long wait! and YES i know i was suppose to update this story like two days ago or somethign but i was just too lazy and too busy! (yes its possible to be both lazy and busy at the same time) well this isnt as long as the last chapter, and im sorry for ALL the spelling and grammar mistakes on the last one, i was really bored and was again too lazy to check everything. not only that but i had this bet for like the whole week and it was really hard for me so i had to make sure that i didnt lose all my sanity. Well on with the story!

* * *

**

**Percy's POV**

Grover and Thalia were behind me and Annabeth and I could hear small little whispers coming from them. In a few minutes we spotted Hermes at the front desk and we went up to him and I asked, "Why are you here?"

"Oh, hello children. Well why am I here? Lets put it here plain and simple. I was sent here on as a request from many people actually."

"Huh? Like who?" Thalia asked getting suspicious.

"Well, Poseidon because he wanted to make sure Percy was still alive. Zeus, because he wanted to know if Poseidon fallowed through with the agreement they made so Percy could come here."

"Oh, yeah about that." I said thinking for a bit.

"You are going to fallow through with your side of the agreement right?" Grover said, giving me that look he usually gives me whenever I start thinking, his usual 'if Percy's thinking he's either going to strain himself thinking too much or I'm going to end up getting beat up look.'

"Of, course actually I already have an idea on that. We can probably finish that part before dinner. Well anyways go on Hermes."

"Right, well anyways all the Olympians have this bet going on and we're including half-bloods in the bet as well, and we wanted to find out who wins."

"What does a bet have to do with my school field trip?" I said.

"Oh, well the bet is when you and Annabeth kiss."

"WHAT?!" Annabeth and I said at the same time.

"Well, yes everyone is in on it. Conner and Travis said you two will kiss when you see each other, those two lost quite a lot of money."

"Wait, how would they know?"

"Oh yes well were using Aphrodite's chart, it's her chart when it says two people kiss, it's on her new computer that Hephaestus programmed."

"Really, how does it work?" Thalia said obviously thinking about the bet.

"Well, if two people kiss, the computers gets a note of it and it records who kissed, when they started, when it ended and for how long, it also records if it was a forced kiss, like if it was a spin the bottle or of their own free-will, not only that but how much each person enjoyed it."

"Really, so it records every single kiss that's happened?" Annabeth said.

"Well, yes. Any kind of kiss really, lips, cheek, and hand anything." Annabeth and I gulped, we were thinking about the whole Annabeth kissing me just before I battled the telekhines. We both ended up blushing a bit.

"We set up the program at camp. And we focused Hephaestus TV on you two so we can see the kiss and what led up to it. The shows a hit with everyone."

"Great I've always wanted to be on reality TV." I said sarcastically.

"Yes, we hired wood nymphs and satyrs to make sure the content stays PG-13. You know adding bleeps and all that other stuff. Oh yes Grover Juniper says hi."

"Wait, she's watching this right now?" Grover said a bit panicky.

"Yes."

"Where's the camera?" Grover was still panicky.

"I'm sorry we can't revile that." Hermes grinned evilly.

"Um… does that camera catch everything?" Annabeth asked Hermes.

"Well, yes, we have a camera on everyone in the world actually, we air the most interesting one and so far everyone is dying for "Percabeth in Greece" it's the hit of the century according to Aphrodite."

"What's Percabeth?" Annabeth and I both asked.

"Oh, you don't know? That's the couple name the stole brothers, Selina, Thalia, and I made up for you guys, the whole camp knows it and I'm pretty sure Mr. D fed it to the gods and goddesses. We thought you guys would have figured out by now." Grover said.

"Well we didn't." Annabeth and I said at the same time.

"Oh well that's your lost." Thalia said not really caring that we just found out that everyone thinks of us as a couple.

"Okay, well what about the bets?" I asked them.

"Oh, yeah that reminds me, put me down for dinner tomorrow night. 12 drachmas." Thalia said.

"I say 4:30 tomorrow afternoon. 10 drachmas" Grover said.

"Gods not you guys too." Annabeth groaned.

"Sorry but I bet for what I know will happen and well, yeah." Thalia said.

"Well then you're just wasting money on this one." I said, Annabeth looked at the floor and was starting to frown a bit.

"Uh-huh sure." Thalia wasn't very convinced. Annabeth and I groaned.

"Oh, yes Percy, your father sent a little present for you."

"Really what is it?"

"Well, here are keys, and a license."

"Huh? A License for what?"

"Read and find out."

"A boating license! So then… oh sweet where's the boat?"

"It's out in the docks, you can go ahead, I told Paul about it and he said that it's alright with him."

"Sweet! What kind?"

"You'll find out. If you need me I'll be in Olympus. I'll be back in an hour." And then Hermes disappeared while we all covered our eyes.

"So, Pinecone face, Goat-boy, and Wise Girl, ready for a ride?"

"Sure, Seaweed Brain." Everyone said, and we all laughed at our nicknames for each other. And I felt very happy knowing I thought of all the nicknames except for mine, of course, Annabeth made that one up. We all left and went up the elevator.

"Okay, well I know exactly where to go, be sure to bring a swim suit, sunscreen and towels. We'll leave in 30 minutes. When you guys are ready knock on our door, if we finish before you guys then we'll knock on yours. Okay?" I said it all really fast I was so excited; this was my first time driving a boat without any supervision.

"Sounds good." Annabeth said. The elevator stopped and made that 'ding' sound like the last time. And we parted ways.

**In Grover and Percy's Room: Grover's POV**

"So Percy, when are you gonna ask Annabeth out?" I asked very casually.

"That's an easy question… never!" Percy said very calmly, it's like he practices saying that.

"Are, you sure you're not going to? I mean come on; I know you want to ask her. We have an empathy link you know."

"Then maybe the link is weaker now. Who knows?"

"I know you like Annabeth, and I also know you don't like that Jenni person as more than a friend, best friend at most."

"Well, Annabeth and I are best friends so of course I like her."

"As more than a friend right."

"Oh, just shut up. All you want in money from that bet of yours."

"Well, of course I want money but I wouldn't make you kiss her just for a few extra drachmas, well maybe for some things but not something like this." Well, I want my money but I'd rather just have Percy go out with Annabeth. It gives me a huge headache. With the empathy link I always end up "Percy you love Annabeth!" then 10 minutes later I get "It's her fault were fighting!" it gets so annoying. It drives me crazy sometimes. You try having a date when all that crappy voices are in your head.

"Hey, goat-boy what's with the eye twitching?"

"Just thinking about how my best friend is a complete idiot!"

"Really? Who? Do I know him?"

"Yeah, you know him very well."

"Oh… so what's his name?"

"Perseus Jackson!"

"Oh" I wonder if he even realizes I'm talking about him.

_10 minutes later . . ._

"Hey, I think you just insulted me!" and why does Annabeth like him?

"No actually I insulted you about ten minutes ago, but you were too slow to realize it."

"Oh, ok. I mean hey!" I shook my head very disappointed that my best friend is, well, an idiot.

Percy and I got all our stuff ready so we left our room.

**Thalia and Annabeth's room: Annabeth's POV**

"So when are you gonna kiss Percy?" Thalia asked me as if it was normal conversation for her.

"I'm not going to kiss Seaweed Brain."

"Oh, so you're going to wait for him?"

"No, because we're not going to kiss period! Unless—"

"Unless, he kisses you."

"Yeah, I mean no! What gave you a silly idea like that?

"You sort of gave me the idea."

"Being a hunter doesn't make you any less annoying."

"First of all its huntress, second of all I will always be annoying and third of all you and Percy are so stupid and you guys should just get together already!"

"Okay, one and two make sense but aren't you supposed to frown upon men?"

"Yeah, but gods I just talked to Artemis and even she thinks you and Percy should be together!"

"What that's crazy talk! Not only that but your starting to sound like an Aphrodite kid, you do know that right?"

"Never call me an Aphrodite kid! But I guess they are pretty smart about some stuff."

"Wait a freakin' minute! Did you just say Aphrodite kids are smart?"

"Well, it's just like the way your dumb at some stuff."

"I am not dumb!"

"Okay, fine believe what you want to believe, I know why you don't ask Percy if you're dumb."

"Fine I will, as soon as we get off the boat." I'm smart! I'm really smart! Why would I even have to ask Seaweed Brain if I was dumb? Just then the guys started knocking, and Thalia let them in.

"Hey, Percy?" Thalia said.

"What?" he didn't seem like he was in the mood to answer questions, Grover was probably annoying him again.

"Annabeth has something she wanted to ask you."

"Really what was it?"

"Um… I'll ask you later. Let's just get on the boat or something. I'm getting bored!"

"Um. . . okay. Let's just stop by the beach so I can tell my friends were I'm headed."

"What if they want to tag along or something?" Grover said, he probably just wanted to get me alone with Percy or something, that idiot goat.

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't. I mean I think Greg's gonna take Rachel to a restaurant or something, and I think Jenni's going to be hanging around with some people from the cheer squad."

"Oh, so I'm guessing you don't want to hang with Jenni and the cheerleaders?" I said to him accusingly.

"Nah, I see enough of them at our football games, let's go."

**Percy's POV**

I started leaving the room but I could feel people staring at me. It gave me a weird feeling in my neck. I turned around. "What?"

"You, go to football games?" Annabeth asked me very surprised.

"Well yeah, I'm the quarterback."

"Whoa, whoa, just wait a minute here! You're the quarterback! I thought you were crappy at sports!" Annabeth started yelling at me for no reason, she's gotten a lot weirder over the months away from camp.

"Well, Greg forced me to try out for the team and I got in. And I've gotten a lot better at sports over the months. Are you guys really surprised?"

"Um. . . yeah!" all of them said at the same time. How rude, my friends don't even believe me.

"What's so surprising about that?"

"Well, it's just that you've changed a lot." Annabeth said sheepishly.

"Really? How?"

"Football? Mortal friends? You, going out with Jenni?"

"What the frick? I'm not going out with Jenni! What gave you that idea?"

"Well, oh just forget it lets just go already." And with that Annabeth stormed out of the room.

"What's with her?" I asked Grover and Thalia.

"Men, they're so dense, makes me happy to be a huntress!" Thalia said groaning and shaking her head in frustration.

"What's with them?"

"Seriously Percy? Are you really that dumb? I keep defending you when they call you stupid but I'm sorry man you are just too dumb." Grover said sounding very disappointed at me. And they say I've changed.

Everyone walked out of the room and I was just confused. I decided to fallow them anyways, I mean it's not like they're going to drive a boat! We got down to the lobby and we saw a lot of my classmates hanging around spreading gossip. Everyone was pointing at Annabeth and me. I wanted to ask what's so interesting about me, but I decided to find out later and talk to Jenni. We walked a little ways over and ended up at the beach. I saw Jenni playing volleyball with Rachel, Greg and Amy, someone from the cheer squad. "Hey, Percy!" Amy said to me sounding so much like a prep.

"Hey, dude!" Greg called out.

"Yo, Perce!" Rachel said trying for a gangster voice, we all laughed, I think I even heard a giggle from Annabeth.

"Hiya, Percy! Oh my God I have got to tell you something!" Jenni started running up to me.

"Okay Jenni, shoot!"

"Not here! Over there c'mon!" Jenni started running behind a tree. "Slow poke! And you're supposed to be a quarterback!"

"Oh, shut up Jenni, I'm coming!" I started running over to her. "Okay, so what's it you wanted to say?"

"Shaun asked me out!"

"What's so amazing about that? Doesn't he ask you out like every week?"

"Well yeah but I think I wanna give him a chance."

"Oh… why the change of heart?"

"Well, the guy I use to like likes someone else and I think he might be nice if I get to know him a little better."

"Well, if that's what you want then go for it. Wait who's the guy you use to like?"

"Never mind that we better get back to the others." She started walking off and I fallowed her.

"Oh c'mon Jenni tell me!"

"Nah… it isn't important anymore. Well I'm gonna go find Shaun now, wish me luck Percy!"

"Oh fine, well good luck." Jenni walked off.

I turned myself so that I'd be facing everyone. "So…"

"Okay, well Rachel lets go touring around the place now." Greg said very smoothly.

"Okay, just let me change first, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to be walking around in your wet swim shorts." Rachel raised an eyebrow at him; it's weird how she doesn't that!

"Fine!" Greg groaned and obediently walked off toward the hotel.

"Oh yeah, I gotta go talk to James, I wanna ask him out!" Amy said still talking like a preppy.

"Wait a cheerleader asking a guy out?" Annabeth said surprised.

"Yeah, what, girls aren't allowed to ask girls out?"

"Well, I always thought that they should be the ones to ask us out!"

"Well, I say that anybody can ask anybody out, but I want the guy to kiss me! It's more romantic!"

"Oh, well okay. Good luck with that."

"Thanks well see ya Perce!"Amy called out to me as she left.

"See, I told you they wouldn't want to come."

"You didn't even tell them where we were going!" Annabeth retorted.

"So? They didn't ask! And besides Rachel and Greg have a date, Amy wants to ask James out, and Jenni—"

"What about Jenni?!"

"What? She's thinking about saying yes to—"

"What you asked her out?"

"No! I was saying, Jenni was thinking about saying yes to Shaun!"

"And let me guess you told her not to!"

"No! I said as long as that's what she wanted. I even told her good luck! Look Annabeth I don't like her anymore!"

"Then who do you like then?"

"I like—"

"Go on Percy I'm all ears!"

"I like someone from camp, okay?"

"Really? Who?" well at least Annabeth stopped screaming. She sounded concerned now.

I sighed, "Look Annabeth the person I like is—"

"Hey, c'mon guys! Let's get on the boat I've been waiting forever!" Thalia was turning out to be very impatient. But she had to choose NOW to annoy me!

"Uh… Annabeth—"I was going to tell her how I truly felt, but I just found myself staring into Annabeth's grey eyes, they were mesmerizing.

"Let's just leave Percy; you know how Thalia gets when she doesn't get what she wants." Annabeth looked really sad.

"But Annabeth, I need to tell you something—"

"C'mon! Hurry up you guys!! My first boating trip and we're gonna be late!" Thalia said putting her hands on her hips and stomping her foot on the ground.

"Thalia! You can't be late for your boating trip if I'm the one driving the boat!" I complained.

Annabeth started to walk off toward Thalia, "Wait Annabeth—"she was already out of earshot by the time I said that. "—I love you." I said in a whisper but no one heard me. At least I know my own feelings now. Oh crap, I just realized something; I'm being videotaped right now!

**Back at Camp Silena's POV**

"Awww! Poor Percy! C'mon Percy get right back on that horse! Don't give up! Tell her again! C'mon you can do it!" Silena said with great enthusiasm, even though she was crying from that part. The Aphrodite cabin was close to tears by now.

* * *

**okay so hows that? well im sorry that it sucked. and i know the ending was very SAPPY! well i need ideas for the name of this chapter! oh yeah and the mini-game thingy i mentioned in the last chapter... will most likely be in the next chapter... so send ideas! im only gonna do like one chapter of the game... i just wanted to write a fun chapter instead of a serious one... so SEND IDEAS! Plz Read and Review! Flames are accepted and EXPECTED CUZ MY STORY SUCKS!**


	5. author's note

Hehe... sorry about the months on hold. Been Super busy!

CMT's are this week. CMT's (for those who dont know) are basically a bunch of test students take and they last about a week.

They're so fricking annoying! but you get use to them after a while.

I PROMISE you guys I'll write in my spare time and post something by the end of this . . . . month ^^"

Yes. Month. I haven't started the new chapter yet. Well, I DID start it but my comp. was acting really crappy and stuff so my daddy had to restart my comp ALL over again. meaning i lost all my word documents. I managed to get some of my stories back (the ones i've posted somewhere) but I still couldn't get the future chapters on this one.

So I'm writing again....

and thanks to you guys i've been inspired to write. Well, you AND my wonderful iPod that has songs that give me WONDERFUL ideas for my stories!

thanks!

**WRITINGCHICK13**


	6. Chapter 4: Am I in Trouble?

**_A/N: YES. THIS. IS. AN. UPDATE. hope you like it and remember to read and review. Sorry but it's kinda short. I don't own PJO or Linkin' Park_**

**_Runaway by Linkin' Park inspired this chapter. Go and Listen to it it's a great song xD _**

**_ur biggest fan: Sorry but your e-mail didn't show in your review_**

**Percy's POV**

We got back from our boat ride after about 3 hours. Thalia basically loved the water, even though she was a little scared. A few fishes went up to her and she sort of freaked out. The good thing is it made me laugh! Grover was the worst person to take on the ride! Trust me wet goat fur doesn't smell good. Hopefully the boat won't smell like goat tomorrow. Annabeth had a great time, I could tell. Seeing her smile just made my day. The worst part was the fact that Annabeth kept avoiding me. Yep, she wouldn't even talk to me! I was walking up to my room kind of sad since Annabeth wouldn't say a word to me, even though I tried so many times to tell her that SHE was the one I like. During the boat ride Thalia surprised up with cheese enchiladas, Grover didn't go crazy this time, so that's what we had for our dinner. It's more appetizing than it seems.

I went inside my room and grabbed my iPod. It was about eight o'clock at Athens time now. I was pretty tired, even the water didn't wake me up like it usually did. I thought it would be a good time for me to go to sleep. It's a little earlier than what I would've normally gone to bed at but since I'm so tired. I put on a clean pair of shorts and a shirt and laid down on my bed. I put my iPod on shuffle and started listening to Runaway by Linkin Park. For some reason I felt like I could relate to this song in some way.

**Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)**

_There's always tension when it comes to me and Annabeth now. She taught me so much since 6__th__ grade when we met. Now that I look at all those lessons, the basic demi-god stuff how to survive as a normal kid, they never really matter. At least not now. The only reason why I even paid attention as because SHE was the one teaching me. She's the one who made me laugh and everything. And now all she says to me is some random crap about me liking someone who's just my friend._

**I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind**

_This sounds a lot like me now. I just want to run away. From the prophecy, from all these confusing feelings I get when I'm around Annabeth. Just don't say goodbye to anyone. I've always hated saying goodbye; it just always makes me think that I might not see them again. _

**Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)**

_Yeah. All the angry voices in my head. Telling me that I'll fail, always taking part of my confidence away from me. Especially when I need it most. More tension as the time goes on. I keep telling Grover and Thalia that I'd do something about telling Annabeth my true feelings, but I guess you could say that I was lying. After what happened on the hill months ago I just keep questioning myself about her and whether or not it's really worth it. Turns out it is worth it most of the time. _

The song goes on but I found myself drifting off to sleep.

The Next day

I woke up to Grover shaking me awake. I tried my best to ignore him.

"C'MON ALREADY! Percy wake up! Don't make me get Thalia! Or . . . or ANNABETH!" my eyes flew open.

"WHAT?! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"Well I'm trying to tell you that it's time for breakfast and we got a visitor."

"A visitor?"

"Yeah, your dad came to see you. Hermes told me to tell you. He said that Poseidon wanted to meet you by the beach. Said you'd know which one."

"Yeah, I know where to go. But what does he want with me?"

"Why should I know? He's YOUR dad. Anyways I'm hungry! C'mon lets go before all the food's gone!"

"Fine." I looked through my luggage and grabbed some jeans and a shirt. I quickly changed into them and left the room with Grover. I walked behind Grover toward the lobby and saw that a lot of people were leaving the hotel. I saw Paul and walked over to him.

"Where's everyone headed to?"

"We're letting you kids chose the restaurant, so if you have any money you can go off on your own for a while."

"Oh. Awesome, mom gave me a bunch of drachmas **(A/N yeah I know they don't use drachmas anymore but in my story they do) **hmm… wonder if McDonalds taste just as good here as back home."

"Oh c'mon Perce. Experience some culture in your life. Or maybe take Annabeth to Boschetto I'm sure she'd like that. Then again I think you should save that for tonight, romantic dinner dates are better then." Grover started laughing at me.

"I always knew Paul was funny."

"What's so funny?" he was really confused at what Grover just said. "I mean I've heard Percy say that if he had the chance that he'd take Annabeth to Boschetto and it's right across from our hotel. Wait was I pronouncing the name wrong?"

"No it's fine. You said it perfectly but I never said that." My cheeks felt burning hot. I quickly pushed Grover outside, where I saw Gregg, Rachel, Jenni, Shaun, Annabeth and Thalia.

"Hey Percy! You wanna treat your best friend to breakfast?"

"Sure! C'mon Grover let's get you some cheese enchiladas! Annabeth what do you want for breakfast?" I saw Annabeth blush a little, it looked really cute.

After a few seconds Annabeth managed to smile a little, "Actually an omelet sounds pretty good right about now." I laughed a little.

"Omelet it is."

"No. I MEANT your best friend at school."

"Rachel? Jenni? You guys want breakfast?"

"It's okay I'm treating Jenni." Shaun said hugging Jenni. She was smiling.

"I'm good too. My CHEAP boyfriend will get use something, right?"

"Ha, yeah. C'mon lets go Rach. Percy's being greedy with his money."

All four of them left going off in different directions. "So guys what do you wanna eat?"

Grover said, "Anything as long as its cheese enchiladas."

"Actually. Grover and I have to go get something for Chiron, right?" Thalia was giving him a slight glare

"Huh?" Grover looked confused though. "Oh yeah that! Let's go. Wait can we get some enchiladas on the way?"

"Yeah sure."

"Maybe Percy and I could help." Annabeth said. It was obvious Thalia and Grover was trying to leave Annabeth and me alone. Either Annabeth didn't notice or she was just a really good actress.

"Nah. It's fine we can handle it ourselves." They started running off. "You two have fun!" They said while they were running away.

I notice Annabeth blush a little. "So let's get you that omelet."

"Umm . . . sure."

"If you don't wanna go with me it's okay."

"No it's not that, it's just that."

"What?"

"Well, my mom's in Athens. I don't know if you and I hanging out together would be the safest thing."

"Your mom's here?" I saw her nod. "Well my dad's here. He wanted me to meet him at noon."

"Really? Mine too. Athena's meeting me at the beach, which is weird since well, you can probably guess why."

"That's where I'm meeting Poseidon. Wonder what they want with us." I felt a chill go up my spine. But not the normal spine tingling chill I get from kindly-ones it's the kind I feel whenever I'm about to talk to someone who could kill me within a minute. A nerve wrecking feeling I dread oh so much.

**Noon**

Annabeth and I headed to the beach. There we saw our godly parents, arguing as always.

* * *

**Don't forget to REVIEW! okay! tell me what you think! and remember be HONEST about it!**

**luv my readers **

* * *


End file.
